Save Me
by Belles7
Summary: This isn't your typical 'Snow White' story. It's way better than Snow White and her seven dwarfs. This is more of your slumbering yet charming and extremely seductive vampire sleeping, waiting for his lovely and strong angel to come rescue him from his long slumber. Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me**

* * *

***Chapter 1: The Sleeping Vampire**

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Carrying a porcelain-white vase in her hands, Uchiha Mikoto soundlessly walked down the familiar hallway. It was the hallway that led to her oldest son's room. Every morning, she would get dressed and then visit him.

Her dark and long kimono swished as it slid on top of the smooth, wooden floor. Her long, ebony hair bounced vertically with every confident yet motherly step she took. She was eager to visit her son. Her complicated mind was formulating concerned questions. How did he sleep? Was he awake? Did he miraculously wake up during the night? If so, was he waiting for her to come visit him?

Stopping in front of the large and ancient door, Mikoto inhaled silently as she hoped that he was awake. He had been sleeping for too long; he needed to wake up. She wanted-_needed_- to see his beautiful face. She missed him so much that she would often cry in her sleep. She'd wake up with damp cheeks.

Placing her pale hand on the metal handle, Mikoto twisted the curved handle and peered into the too-familiar room. There he was, Uchiha Itachi, sleeping just like yesterday morning. Every day, she'd visit him only to find him sound asleep.

He had been sleeping like this for a whole year. When was he going to wake up?

Forcing a smile, Mikoto shut the door gently as she greeted warmly, "Itachi, how are you doing?" She glanced at the sleeping son. He wouldn't wake up; it was more like he _couldn't _wake up. She knew that well but wasn't it better to be optimistic than to give up? After all, she was a mother and mothers didn't easily surrender the lives of their loved children.

Mikoto strutted gracefully to the table, softly placing the vase onto the wooden table. She turned to look at the deeply unconscious man. When would he wake up? She would silently demand that every morning when she visited him.

Setting her cool hand on his shoulder, Mikoto said longingly, "Ah, Itachi, you have no idea how much I-_we_- miss you. Sasuke visits you every afternoon just so that I can spend time with you in the morning." She paused to look at the sleeping Itachi with her everlasting hope still strong.

Smiling, Mikoto continued, "So, yesterday, I went to the shrine to pray. Who knows, maybe Kami-sama heard my pleading prayer and will soon answer it? I would be so grateful, Itachi."

Every day after she visited Itachi, she would leave the Uchiha mansion and head on over to the only shrine in Konoha. She would pray and pray for Itachi to wake up. One day, she would always chant to herself, one day he would surely wake up. Until then, she would just keep praying with determined faith.

Staring at the fabric curtains, Mikoto asked, "Would you mind if I opened the curtains?" She glanced at Itachi even though she knew that he wouldn't answer her. She cocked her head to the side and stated, "Okay, fine, I won't open the curtains." Itachi didn't like the light beaming into his room, he never liked it.

Stepping back, she imagined Itachi scowling at her as he showered her with openly displayed emotions. She smiled bitterly. Itachi never showed his emotions to anyone besides her and sometimes, Sasuke. And now, she couldn't even see him scowl. Oh, Kami-sama, when will you answer?

Shifting her stare onto the empty vase, Mikoto exclaimed, "Ah, I wasn't sure what flowers you wanted today, Itachi, so I didn't get any yet. Perhaps, you'd like a tulip or maybe a cosmos?" She pursed her rosy lips, turning to look at the peaceful Itachi.

Frowning, she said, "I know that you love cherry blossoms, Itachi, but they're not blooming yet. One more month until it's spring and then, I will go grab some blossoms for you, okay?"

Itachi only preferred Sakura flowers. To him, they were ethereal, mystifying and beautiful all in one big package. Sakura flowers were simply graceful. He loved watching them shine in their glorious pink shade. Hopefully, he would wake up in time to watch the Sakura trees blossom this year.

Gingerly caressing Itachi's pale cheek, Mikoto wished, "Wake up soon, my vampire son. You have a whole village waiting for your slumber to end."

With that said, she turned around before she could start crying helplessly. Inhaling sharply, Mikoto reminded herself that she was the wife to the head of the Uchiha Clan, one of the most powerful vampire clans in history. Therefore, she would not cry unless it was night. Then, she would silently let her tears slip from her dark eyes.

Shutting Itachi's door, Mikoto headed to the peaceful shrine. Maybe Kami-sama would hear her prayer today? He seemed to not hear her the past days when she would pray continuously. Perhaps an angel would stumble upon her and hear her prayer?

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, readers! I just had this crazy, random idea and so I decided to type it up. *Sigh* I have no life -_-

Whatever, it doesn't matter. Tomorrow is Monday which means... Time for school! Yay? Anyways, please **REVIEW.** I get a lot of favorites, follows and all those **grateful **stuff, but please remember to review. I don't care what you put(okay, maybe I _do_ care what you write) but just review; however, don't put some crazy stuff. I'm fine with constructive criticism and you don't even have to be a member of Fan fiction to review, so please review- even you 'guests'. I see you. LOL! That sounded so weird... so what I'm trying to say is **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :) **It inspires me to update more.

Ja ne!- _Belles7_


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me**

* * *

***Chapter 2: The Angel**

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Uchiha Sasuke was returning from his morning spar with Naruto, an incredibly dense but strong vampire. He happened to be a blonde, blue-eyed, male vampire with a bubbly attitude and an intense love for ramen. You know, the usual Uzumaki Naruto.

Strolling down the street towards his parent's home, the place where he currently lived, Sasuke spotted his ageless mother patiently walking towards the same direction that she always took. She was going to the shrine, again.

Sasuke felt one side of his lips quirk up. His mother was so devoted and full of passion. Sasuke loved his mother and of course, he loved Itachi too and his father? Well, yeah, he loved his father, too. Although, Sasuke would never publicly admit his love for his family; he had his pride to sustain. He wasn't a naïve child anymore.

Hurrying to his mother, Sasuke called out, "Okaa-san, are you going to visit the shrine again?" He knew that already, but he felt compelled to ask. It was a routine. During the morning, he would go spar, come home and see his mom walking to the shrine. And then, he would go ask her and she would say yes before taking him with her or urging for him to go pay a visit to Itachi.

Mikoto smiled at her youngest son. Wasn't he a handsome young man? He had grown up really well, taking after some of her facial features. He seemed to have a more feminine touch to his face compared to Itachi. Itachi's facial features were sharper and distinguished, manly.

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm going to the shrine," Mikoto answered and inquired, "Would you like to come with me?" Sasuke shook his head and said, "I'm going to visit Nii-san today since I went to the shrine yesterday."

Mikoto beamed at the memory before she pinched Sasuke's cheeks and cooed, "Aren't you a good little baby boy?" Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes and muttered, "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore; you're going to have to stop that."

Mikoto pouted and challenged, "Sasuke, you _are_ my baby boy. I love you, too." Sasuke nodded, refraining himself from smiling. Mikoto looked at him, expectantly. She was waiting for a smile to appear on his handsome but often stoic face.

Sasuke scowled for a second before he smiled a bit. No one would ever know that he smiled. No one but his mother, she was his weak spot. What was it with mothers and their insane, controlling power?

Mikoto smiled and hugged Sasuke before she let go of him and gracefully walked away, leaving Sasuke to watch her fade away safely. He missed the good old days when Itachi was still awake and poking him on the forehead. He wanted his older brother back.

* * *

Arriving at Itachi's room, Sasuke placed a hand on the metal handle. He could remember the countless times when he was standing in front of this very door with his small hands gripping the handle. Itachi would be lying on his bed when the young Sasuke would barge in and pounce on the him, full of happiness.

Then, Itachi would slowly open his dark eyes before flashing an affectionate smile at the younger brother and greeting him. Sitting up, Itachi would playfully poke Sasuke's forehead and ask what he needed.

Shaking his head, Sasuke pulled himself from the old memory as he then proceeded to open the door. Maybe Itachi had woken up? It couldn't hurt to wish so.

Staring at the sleeping form, Sasuke felt his heart continue to beat like the normal. Vampires had beating hearts just like humans. Sasuke felt a flash of anger as he continued to quietly stare.

Itachi was still unconscious. When was he going to wake up?

Sasuke shut the door quietly, leaning on it for support. Staring at the unaware brother, Sasuke muttered, "Nii-san, when will you wake up?" He half expected for Itachi to open his eyes, sit up and smirk at him before smartly remarking something.

Sasuke frowned, nearing Itachi as he placed two fingers on Itachi's wrist. His pulse was steady as usual. Then why wasn't he waking up if he was still alive?

Sasuke clenched his fists. Of all people, he should know why Itachi couldn't wake up. Itachi was in a state of comatose. It was all because of _that_ man. Sitting on the edge of Itachi's bed, Sasuke thought about that day, the day when Itachi first fell unconscious.

Fugaku, Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi were traveling to a vampire convention. Being one of the higher-ranking and powerful vampire clans, the Uchiha Clan was obliged to attend and of course, the head of each clan would have to be there which meant that Fugaku would have to go.

On the way to the convention that was located at the summit of a mountain, the Uchiha vampires encountered some roaming rebels. Fortunately, the groups of rebels were an easy kill but there was one that managed to survive. He was a former wizard, wanted by the Great Nations.

He was a tough one, armed with spells. While the rest of the rebels attacked the prestigious vampires who were protecting Fugaku, the ex-wizard found a blind spot. Targeting the open gap, the wizard directed a spell towards the leader of the Uchiha Clan.

No one had noticed except for Itachi. Sasuke was busy holding his own ground, back to back with Shisui whereas Itachi was fighting solo. And he was doing a pretty good job.

Kicking a rebel into the closest tree, Itachi flashed in front of Fugaku and intercepted the spell. Fugaku, who was fighting his own battle, turned around to see his elder son fall backwards. Activating the famous Sharingan, Fugaku quickly scorched the enemies before catching the now unconscious Itachi.

Sasuke and Shisui had chased after the last rebel, the ex-wizard, who fled off the pathway and into the forest. Sasuke smirked. The man was a fool to flee into the dark forest; this was their territory. Darkness.

Glancing over his shoulder, the man felt a fear strike him. They were going to catch him and most likely kill him. All he could see was two pairs of bloody-red eyes.

Ceasing to run, the ex-wizard stated, "You got me." He shifted into a surrendering stance, holding two hands up. Sasuke appeared to the left of the wanted man as Shisui began to approach the man, head on.

"Who ordered you to attack us?" Shisui demanded, pulling the man into a hypnotized stare. The ex-wizard bored into the Sharingan, falling right into the trap. A fool, yes, he was.

"K-Kami," stuttered the former wizard. His knees were shaky and his hands were trembling furiously. Sasuke inhaled the cold air before he glanced at his older cousin, Shisui, who was now torturing the man for answers.

Stepping back, Shisui inquired, "Kami? Why do you keep saying Kami? He will not save you now." Was the man ignorant? Did he not know who he was standing in front of?

He was standing at the mercy of two vampires, vampires who were the enemy of Kami-sama. Kami-sama was _supposedly_ the creator of the angels and vampires along with the others such as wizards. He was the one who decided to keep the angels under his care and toss the vampires out like garbage.

Sasuke took a step closer and questioned, "What did you do when you casted the spell?" The man couldn't look at Sasuke since he was still under Shisui's Sharingan. He managed to reply haughtily, "Heh, I just did a little tweak here and there."

That didn't help at all. In fact, it probably just made the situation worse for the man. Sasuke let out a low growl. He should just kill the damn wizard already but Shisui was already taking all of the fun.

"How do you get rid of the spell?" Shisui demanded, swinging a finger at the man. The wizard's body was automatically propelled towards the smirking Shisui. Shaking, the man, responded, "Y-you can't unless I annul it."

Shisui looked Sasuke who nudged his chin in Fugaku's direction. Comprehending, Shisui stated, "Alright, then, you will go back there and remove the casted spell." Shisui took a step, swinging his finger as the man then flew in front of him.

Bold, the young man shook his head and challenged, "I will not aid a vampire. Your kind was abandoned for a reason; you are all monsters, demons." Kami-sama didn't want the vampires after they had killed most of the angels to the point of extinction.

Shisui arched his brows in amusement as he commented, "You seem to acknowledge our existence. That must mean that you are wary of our temper, am I correct, wizard?" The wizard stiffened and Sasuke smirked in delight at the victim's fear. He could just smell the reeking fear.

Sasuke flexed his fingers, itching to slaughter the man if he didn't comply with the orders. After all, _he_ was the one who decided to ambush them so he was fully aware of the consequences. Death.

The man glared at the two Uchiha vampires before he seethed, "I will not help you." He formed some seals, casting a spell as he exclaimed, "You shall die with me!" He smiled like a mental, crazy mass murderer. Well, he was one anyways.

Shisui and Sasuke quickly retreated before the man blew himself up, committing suicide. Fortunately, vampires were enhanced with speed. Perched on a high branch, Sasuke gazed at the gory sight, unaffected. The wanted wizard had killed himself in order to keep the mastermind's identity safe.

Placing a strong hand onto the tree, Sasuke hissed, "Shisui, we should have killed him right away." Shaking his head at the immature cousin, Shisui corrected, "No, Sasuke, we do not need to tarnish our hands with blood." Vampires weren't _completely_ blood-lusting monsters. They had a sense of ethics.

Sasuke nodded, understanding that he was acting like a fool. He was angered, upset that Itachi was now wounded by the spell. When they arrived back at Fugaku's area, Shisui assessed the unconscious Itachi. He wasn't physically wounded; there were no open wounds or blood.

Sasuke forced himself to ask, "What's the matter with Itachi?" Wasn't he okay? He suffered no injuries. That was a good thing, wasn't it?

Grinding his teeth, Fugaku sighed frustratingly before he stated, "I don't know what's wrong with him, Sasuke. We need to go back to Konoha and have him checked up, preferably by the Nara Clan." Shisui nodded in agreement. The Nara Clan was a famous clan well known for their wizards.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Sasuke flashed open his eyes as he stood up and said, "Come in." Entering the room, Tsunade glanced at Sasuke before she stared at the sleeping Itachi. She was here for the daily checkups.

Tsunade was the number one vampire doctor. The Uchiha Clan approved of her taking care of Itachi's medical needs. It was also because she was the Hokage, the leader of Konoha; she knew how to take care of foreign ties and control the village all at once. Clearly, she had won the respect and fear of many.

Gently grabbing Itachi's pale wrist, Tsunade asked conversationally, "So, Sasuke, Naruto told me that you beat him today during your guys' spar?" Sasuke smirked smugly before answering, "Yeah, I beat Dobe fair and square."

"Oh, really," Tsunade commented, focusing her attention back onto Itachi. Naruto had barged into her office earlier, claiming that Sasuke had cheated. Tsunade smiled to herself. She wasn't so sure how Sasuke would be if Naruto wasn't here since Itachi was out for a while.

Sasuke stared at the empty vase. He knew that his mother couldn't find a flower to put in the vase. If Sakura flowers bloomed year round, there would've been a Sakura flower in the vase every single day until Itachi would wake up. He'd wake up to the sight and smell of a Sakura flower.

Looking back at the blonde vampire, Sasuke questioned, "Has Shikamaru found a solution?" Since the day Itachi was in his deep slumber, Shikamaru had personally taken up the mission to determining a solution that could wake up Itachi. Shikamaru was a close acquaintance of Itachi and he was one of Itachi's preferred shogi players.

Tsunade was scribbling some information onto a piece of paper as she explained, "Well, we know that the spell cannot be removed because the caster is dead. And we've gotten the best wizards from the Nara Clan to attempt in removing the spell, but the plan failed. So, currently, no, there is no solution, Sasuke."

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line, thinking hard, as he crossed his arms. How could they wake up Itachi then? Deciding to pay a visit to Shikamaru, Sasuke informed, "I'm going to go now, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded, continuing the checkup.

* * *

Arriving at the Nara Compound, Sasuke nodded as one of the Nara guards greeted him. His frequent visits to Shikamaru made his face very familiar around the Nara territory. He walked down the usual path before turning a corner and continuing to walk straight down until he arrived at Shikamaru's large house.

Before Sasuke could knock, the paper-like door slid open and another blonde, female vampire greeted, "Hey, Sasuke, I'm guessing that you're here for Shikamaru?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but Ino exclaimed, "Well, sorry, you can't. He's all mine today. See you later, Sasuke." She shut the door in his face and Sasuke quirked his dark brows at the abrupt action. Ino was Shikamaru's girlfriend; the two were betrothed at birth.

A second later, Ino slid open the door before she smiled and said, "I was just kidding, Sasuke. Don't be throwing invisible stakes at me now." Sasuke grunted in disapproval at her remark. That was not funny. Vampires could not die from a stake to the heart. Obviously, there were too many myths these days.

Sasuke proceeded with entering before he walked towards the library. Ino brushed past the young Uchiha and hugged the reading Shikamaru while saying, "Oi, Sasuke's here."

Shikamaru lifted his face from the book to look at Sasuke, greeting him silently before he continued with reading again. Sasuke sat in a chair, gazing at the familiar books. He had read some of them himself. The Uchiha Clan had its own library just like the Nara did too.

After a while, Shikamaru shut the book, handing it to Ino who disappeared into the many aisles. It might take her a while to locate the correct spot. He turned to look at Sasuke who was simply staring at the smooth, brown table.

"Sasuke, we've tried all the reasonable methods," Shikamaru started, pausing to look at Sasuke's collected appearance and continued, "This is harder than we all thought, than what _I_ thought."

Sasuke nodded and muttered, "Indeed, this is complicated." He mused to himself that if only Itachi was here, _he_ would know what to do, but it was unfortunate since he was the one unconscious. The village's brain was trying to find a solution and so far, all of the solutions had failed. Was there really no hope?

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru and exclaimed, "So, you're trying to say that there's no solution, Shikamaru?" Sitting across from Sasuke, Shikamaru felt a lump clog his throat. He cleared his throat and suggested, "There are still other solutions, Sasuke; we just haven't discovered them, yet."

_Yet_, Sasuke mentally repeated with skepticism.

Sasuke remained expressionless but inside, he was beginning to collapse. His hope and faith was crashing down like a house made of cards. If the Nara wizards couldn't find a solution, then how was Itachi going to be saved? Could he even be saved at this point?

Ready to leave, Sasuke stood up and Shikamaru gestured with a lazy wave as he advised, "Sasuke, you might want to sit down. I'm not done telling you everything." Sasuke sat back down, waiting silently.

Shikamaru continued, "The user's spell cannot be removed because it's self-made which means that only the creator would know how to cancel it and cast it. And that's why we, wizards, cannot successfully remove the spell." Sasuke nodded, understanding. He may not be a wizard but it didn't take the essence of being one to understand the concept.

"So, I've decided that I should start looking for other sources," Shikamaru stated, glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and muttered, "Do whatever you feel is right, Shikamaru."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with a blank face before he said, "I'll be leaving now." There was no hope. There was no answer. There was nothing- _no one_- that could save Itachi now.

Shikamaru watched the internally distressed Uchiha saunter out of the room. Sighing, Shikamaru rubbed his temples before muttering, "Troublesome wizards and their self-created spells." He reached over for a new book and began to scan for possible solutions.

* * *

Exiting the Nara Compound, Sasuke glanced at the nearby forest before throwing himself into the lush green forest. He needed to get far away from the place, somewhere where he could take out his worries.

Stopping in the middle of his run, Sasuke thought about the shrine but remembered that his mother was probably over there, praying. Bitter, Sasuke mulled mentally to himself, why pray to Kami when he was the one who disowned the vampire race? Why pray to him by pleading and begging like desperate fools? That was what he expected from the vampires. He wanted them to come running back, crying for forgiveness.

The vampire race should be proud. After all these centuries, they had become independent and not dependent of Kami. Even though, no one had ever met Kami, Sasuke figured that the legend was true. The legend stated that the first leader of the vampire race, Uchiha Madara, rebelled against Kami's unfair treatment and led the vampires into a life of equality. Thus, it led to Kami's outrage and soon, he disowned the already-departing vampires. That was another reason why the Uchiha Clan was so famous and prestigious.

Slowing down to a walking pace, Sasuke glanced around the forest. He was wandering deep inside of the maze-like forest. A normal human would easily be lost but for Sasuke, he was familiar with the area. He grew up, playing in the forest. Sasuke felt a pang of sadness when he remembered Itachi and him wandering in the very same forest years ago.

Why did everything have to remind him of Itachi? Sasuke continued to roam around the forest, losing track of time.

* * *

Hearing an owl hoot continuously, Sasuke assumed that it was night time. Bored and lonely- yes, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was _lonely_- Sasuke continued to wander around. He didn't want to go back home where his parents were waiting and where Itachi laid sound asleep, never to wake up.

After walking some more, Sasuke stopped and titled his chin upwards, staring at the bright moon. Frustrated, he punched the tree and glanced at the large dent that his fist just created. There was a rumbling sound from the sky and Sasuke looked up only to find stormy clouds engulfing the night sky.

It was going to rain. Sighing softly, Sasuke muttered, "Tch, Dobe was right after all."

Sasuke turned around to leave, not wanting to get soaked, and suddenly ceased moving. From the corner of his perceptive eyes, he saw a flash of white. Straightening, Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes. Who would be out in the heart of a forest at night? Well, excluding him.

Hearing soft but hurried footsteps, Sasuke chased after the fading steps. Who was it? Was someone following him?

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke noticed that the mysterious person had created an illusion in hopes of trying to deter him from tracking the person down. Sasuke smirked, it seemed like the person possessed some sort of skills.

Feeling her Genjutsu fade as the person dispelled the illusion, Sakura scowled in displeasure. What was a vampire doing so deep in the forest? And not to mention, that it was _night_? Who would be crazy enough to wander in a forest at night, especially when it was going to rain? Okay, that didn't include her though. At least, she had a reason for being in the forest so late at night.

Grabbing the silky fabric of her white kimono, Sakura let out a frustrated cry. Why did she have to be wearing multi-layers? She ducked under a branch and squeezed her way through a narrow path of overgrown bushes.

Feeling the person speed up, Sakura inhaled sharply before she stopped and glanced to her left and right in a panicked manner. Which way should she go? Sakura smacked her forehead. Duh, she was trying to go to the shrine.

She immediately dived for the left path. Running down the clear path at an incredible speed, Sakura tightened her grip around the bunched up fabrics of her white kimono. She questioned herself why it was mandatory for her to wear kimonos. Right, because her father wanted her to. She was to be lady-like and all those proper stuff.

Sakura glanced behind her and noticed a faint but still visible shape of her pursuer. Sighing, Sakura looked away before she crashed into something hard. Falling backwards from the collision, Sakura rolled onto her side as she lay on the grass. With her eyes comfortably shut, Sakura feigned unconsciousness as she felt the person nearing her.

She could sense that the pursuer was definitely a vampire.

Sasuke watched as the girl, who seemed around his age, fell onto the ground, falling unconscious. Stunned by her weakness, Sasuke closed in the small gap and stared at the girl, curious. Who in the world had _pink_ hair?

"Oi," Sasuke prodded, staring at her. Did he really knock her out from a collision? All he did was just stand and let her crash into him.

Sakura flashed open her scheming emerald eyes, jumping onto her bare feet as she then kicked him in the shin. Sasuke stared at her unfazed but then he felt a pain scorching through his left shin. What was she? Obviously, she was something strong enough to inflict pain upon him. Definitely, she wasn't human. A vampire like him couldn't be injured from a mere human girl.

Sasuke dropped onto the ground, clutching his shin as the pink-haired girl smirked and dashed off. Sasuke looked around nervously and sighed, glad that no one saw him get his butt kicked by a pink-haired freak.

* * *

Appearing at the empty shrine, Sakura sighed in delight. She was overcome with peace from the sight of it. The shrine was her home. It was her place of refuge, especially after a bad day. Dropping the bunched up fabric, Sakura walked closer to the red shrine.

Her long, pink hair was damp from the rain and her white kimono was stained with dirt. Sakura placed a slim hand on the painted-red pole as she listened to the prayers of those who came to request. Sadly, there was only one person who visited the shrine. Her prayers were repetitive. All she asked for was her son to come back.

Frowning, Sakura remembered what her father had ordered her. She was to not answer the prayers even though her mother's power had been transferred to her. Sakura bit her lip, debating with herself. She couldn't stand by and let the only devoted prayer remain unfulfilled.

Before she could act upon her decision, Sakura felt the young vampire's presence near the shrine. Sakura ran into the forest, hiding behind several trees not too far from the shrine.

After cursing the mysterious girl, Sasuke gradually made his way down the same path that the girl had taken. Surprisingly, he found himself standing in front of the isolated shrine. Walking up the wooden stairs, Sasuke got onto his knees and muttered under his breath, "Look, I'm not praying to you Kami. I'm just here to ask for someone, like the priestess of this shrine, to answer my-_our_- request."

Sakura watched intently as the young man muttered under his breath. She could feel the strength of his prayer; it was full of desire and passion. With her jade eyes widening, Sakura suddenly heard his prayer.

_Look, I'm not praying to you Kami. I'm just here to ask for someone, like the priestess of this shrine, to answer my-our- request. Where ever you are, damn priestess, will you just hurry up and act already? I don't care if you're a one-eyed, blue-haired angel and I don't care if that's what you really are, but you cannot be refusing to answer our requests simply because we are vampires. Did you get that? I hope you did because this is the last time that I'm going to say this. Just save my brother already!_

Sakura took a step back as she registered his request. Smiling, she felt even more courageous. She wanted to help the young man; he had specifically asked for _her_. After her mother died, she was entitled as the priestess of this shrine _and_ she did happen to be an angel. Her looks didn't go according to Sasuke's description, but you get the picture. The vampire had called for _her_-not Kami-even if he had asked in such a demanding manner.

* * *

**A/N:** Updated :) **PLEASE REVIEW! **

Oh and there was a good review about Kami ('being of light')? Yeah, well, hold onto that thought because he's not so pure and innocent, full of goodness. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and do review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Save Me**

* * *

***Chapter 3: Wake Up**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Closing the door to her luxurious bedroom, Sakura glanced around suspiciously before she silently walked down the glossy floor. Wearing a white and red kimono, Sakura wove her way through the large house. She lived in her own quarter whereas her father resided in his own area even though they both lived under the same roof.

Peeking out from the corner, Sakura smiled and took a step, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice ask, "Haruno-sama, where are you going so early in the morning?" Sakura whirled around, smoothing the top fabric of her kimono as she then replied, "Ah, good morning to you too, Shizune."

The female vampire put a hand on her hip as she repeated, "Well, good morning to you too, Haruno-sama. I believe I did ask where you are going though." Sakura beamed mischievously before she slowly put her hands together. Shizune narrowed her dark eyes as she pressed her lips into a thin line.

Her master's daughter was planning something. And she knew that Sakura was going to get in some seriously big trouble for it, too.

Sakura beckoned Shizune to her with her index finger. Complying, Shizune sighed and muttered, "Alright, what do you have planned for today, Haruno-sama?" Sakura leaned close to the vampire prisoner before secretly informing Shizune of her plan.

Taking a step back, Shizune stated, "You're crazy, Haruno-sama. I-I can't allow you to do that." Sakura arched her brows in surprise. Shizune didn't like her plan? How could she not like it?

Patient, Sakura smiled and assured, "Well, you have until noon to answer. I will be going now, Shizune. You know how to find me." The pink-haired angel waved and rushed away, leaving Shizune to stand there puzzled. What was she going to do now?

Shaking her head, the dark-haired vampire stalked off in the opposite direction. Her master's daughter was so curious and outrageously courageous. Shizune clucked her tongue at the thought of the pink-haired teen being an angel. She was full of impending trouble and adventurous plans.

* * *

Standing at the entrance to her father's quarter, Sakura stared at the shoji door for a few seconds before she raised a loose fist to knock on the shoji door. The door slid open and standing in front of the young woman was Haruno Kizashi.

Sakura offered him a smile and he greeted, "Sakura, come in." She entered as he stepped aside and soon shut the door. Glancing around the room, Sakura relaxed. It had been a while since she had stepped inside of her father's room. This used to be her mother's room before she died.

Sakura could still smell her soothing fragrance. Sitting into a chair, Sakura turned her head to look at her father. Dressed in a dark kimono, Kizashi informed, "Sakura, I will be leaving for a mission today."

Surprised, Sakura complained, "Eh, but you just came back from one a couple days ago, Otou-san." Placing a hand onto his packed bag, Kizashi smiled sadly and explained, "Kami-sama has prepared another mission for me. It is an honor to work under his command, Sakura."

Sakura refrained herself from scowling. Was it also an honor to neglect a child? Ever since her mother's death, Kizashi had been in and out of the Haruno residence which left Sakura under the watchful care of Shizune.

Forcing a smile, Sakura wished, "Well, I hope you have a safe trip." Kizashi nodded, ushering for Sakura to see him out of the lovely home. While Sakura waited in the hallway, Kizashi glanced at the picture of his dead wife and bid softly, "I'll be back, Mebuki." Like Sakura, he also felt her presence; he missed everything about her.

* * *

During the process of seeing him out, Sakura questioned conversationally, "So, what's the mission about?" Kizashi chuckled and reminded, "You know that those information are confidential, Sakura." Sakura pouted. She figured that she might as well be informed but apparently, Kami found no use for her which she was completely fine with. She wasn't very fond of the mysterious person anyways, especially since he was always occupying Kizashi with new missions. Didn't Kami know that Kizashi had a daughter?

Standing in the foyer, Sakura feigned a bright smile as she wished again, "Alright, then, have a safe trip. Don't forget to brush your teeth and shower and-" Kizashi turned around to give her a look before he said, "Yes, Sakura, I know. You told me this last time too." Sakura grinned devilishly; she tried to spend as much time as possible with her father so reminding him continuously seemed to work.

"When will you come back?" Sakura questioned. Hesitant, Kizashi glanced at the expectant daughter before answering, "I will be back the night of the fifth full moon, Sakura."

Sakura opened her mouth to remark about his return but she couldn't. She was simply speechless. Recovering from her silence, she asked, "Isn't that a bit too long from now?" This was one of his longest missions ever. Kizashi smiled sadly and said, "It's only about five months." Sakura crossed her arms and huffed. Five months? _That _was a long time and especially since she didn't really get to see her father.

Feeling guilty, Kizashi stalked up to her and hugged her while soothing, "Sakura, you'll be fine. Shizune will be with you. Everything will be okay. Time passes quickly, probably even faster for you since you spend time doing reckless things."

Stepping back after Kizashi retreated, Sakura arched her brows as she defended, "I do not do reckless things. Running in the forest? That is not reckless." Kizashi shook his head in amusement before adding, "Sakura, you were running in the middle of the forest at _night_ in your kimono which now happens to have dirt stains. Are you sure that's not reckless?"

Exhaling softly, Sakura stated, "Well, maybe I like wearing dirt-stained dresses; it's good to have changes after a while." Kizashi nodded, surrendering. There was no point in arguing with her. She inherited the stubbornness of her mother. After bidding another goodbye, Kizashi disappeared and Sakura hurried out of the foyer.

Glancing at the grand clock, Sakura realized that it was almost noon. Shizune would be looking for her, prepared with an answer. Sakura smirked to herself. Maybe time would pass by for her?

Slipping out of the back door and into the backyard which happened to be the forest, Sakura raced to the large tree where she spotted the waiting Shizune.

Shizune was a captured vampire who was forced to serve as a slave but Sakura had managed to persuade her father into making Shizune her caretaker. She met Shizune when she was ten years old and now she was eighteen, soon to be nineteen. Sakura smiled at the thought of a free Shizune; she felt bad that Shizune was taken away from her loved ones.

Approaching the female vampire, Sakura smiled and asked quietly, "So, did you decide or not, Shizune?" Turning to look at the pink-haired angel, Shizune felt several tugging emotions writhe inside of her. How could an angel be willing to help her, a vampire? Vampires and angels were sworn enemies; they weren't supposed to aid one another or so that's what she had been taught all her life.

Sakura waved her pale hand in front of the vampire, swaying it back and forth. Shizune snapped out of her scattered thoughts, looking at the young angel who responded with a smile. Truly, she was an angel.

"I," Shizune commenced, stopping to silently reassure herself and continued, "I want to be free." She accepted Sakura's proposition. Sakura had asked for Shizune to aid her in fulfilling a prayer in return for her granted freedom.

Twirling her long, pink locks into a bun, Sakura stated proudly, "That's why I'm your fairy godmother, Shizune." Smirking at the irony, Shizune pulled out a bobby pin as she tossed it at the unprepared Sakura who was searching for something to clip her hair with.

"_Right_ and you're supposed to be my fairy godmother?" Shizune questioned, incredulous, causing Sakura to scowl before she exclaimed confidently, "Oi, I am your fairy godmother! Anyways, let's get moving. We've got five months to accomplish this."

Nodding, Shizune glanced into the dark forest and back at the innocent Sakura. She was really going to be free and Sakura was going to help her, but why? Why was she so determined to free her?

Sakura waved for Shizune to lead the way. They didn't have all day to be standing around. Smirking, Sakura mused to herself that she didn't need to be assigned a mission. She was already on her own mission and she definitely didn't need Kami to direct her. What now, Kami?

Sighing, Shizune grabbed Sakura's slender hand and charged into the dark forest. Hopefully, there was nothing bad waiting in there for them. She just wanted a peaceful and smooth journey to Konoha.

After hours of marching through the forest, Shizune glanced at the intrigued Sakura. Smiling at the sight of an engrossed Sakura, Shizune remembered that Sakura had never really gone into the forest. She was restricted from leaving the spacious house.

"Shizune, do you want to know my name?" Sakura asked, bored. She needed something to talk about and Shizune just happened to be the only person with her at the time. Besides, it wasn't right that she knew Shizune's name but Shizune didn't know hers.

Continuing to walk, Shizune instantly replied, "No, Haruno-sama, I do not wish to know your name." Sakura frowned and reasoned, "Why? Is it because of the stupid cliche rule? Vampires are not to be involved with angels and visa versa."

Shizune shook her head and clarified, "Haruno-sama, you know well that the name of an angel can be used against them." Sakura nodded and muttered, "I know, Shizune, I read that so many times that it's already ingrained into my mind."

Unlike vampires, an angel's name could be used to trap them. So, if a vampire or anyone in particular wanted to capture an angel, one of the famous but not often used tricks was to state the angel's name. Once the angel's name was discovered, the angel would be compelled to remain under the pursuer's control.

As they continued to weave their way through the large forest, Shizune explained, "Haruno-sama, when we arrive in Konoha, you must not leave my side-not even for a second. Konoha is full of powerful vampires, not to mention wizards." Sakura nodded, listening attentively.

"Do not tell anyone your name unless you wish to die," Shizune ordered, staring at the quiet Sakura. She had no idea what she was getting into. What was she thinking? Walking into vampire territory unannounced and don't forget that she was an angel? That made the consequences even worse.

"Yes, Shizune, I know but no one has ever met an angel for the last eons," Sakura reminded. The angel race was so dead-almost extinct-that no one had encountered angels for so long. A lot of the people just assumed that the angels were dead, after all the vampires had slaughtered most of them. Well, Sakura was going to prove them wrong with her existence even though she happened to be one of the last remaining angels.

Staring intently at Sakura, Shizune commanded, "Haruno-sama, do not do anything reckless. You are going to go into Konoha, fulfill a request and then, I will send you back home and you will stay put." Sakura snorted before simply nodding. It sounded easy but it wasn't so simple like Shizune had put it.

"Even though, no one knows that you are an angel, you must be cautious at all times," Shizune added and continued, "Vampires and wizards are very sly and your words can be used against you, manipulated, bent, twisted- you name it." Sakura nodded, peering up ahead. Were they there yet?

Shizune sighed, rubbing the side of her head. Sakura was placing herself in great danger and here she was, permitting her master's daughter to do such a reckless, life-threatening task.

Sakura could feel Shizune's internal distress and reassuringly squeezed the doubtful vampire's cool hand before she assured, "No worries, Shizune. I will remember every single word that you said so stop stressing. We'll get through this alive." She flashed a bright smile and Shizune felt her worries fade away.

* * *

The two female travelers had arrived in Konoha just as the sun was setting. Stepping out from the lush green forest, Sakura glanced at her unstained kimono. It still looked as fancy as ever. Would that be enough to keep her out of trouble if she looked like she was someone important?

Dressed in her dark purple kimono and a white obi, Shizune was wearing her open-toed sandals. She glanced at Sakura who was dressed in her normal white and red kimono, donning a red obi around her waist.

Sakura looked around and said, "Ah, we should head to the shrine first." Bunching up the many fabrics, Sakura prepared to dash off but Shizune cleared her throat and Sakura forced herself to behave properly. Smoothing her kimono, Sakura exhaled dramatically and started to walk towards the shrine at a normal pace.

Sakura pursed her lips, formulating her next step. She could feel the smooth ground under her flat sandals. Shaking her head, Sakura cleared her mind from the distracting thoughts. There was no time to sight see. She looked at the silent Shizune who was walking close to her so that their elbows were touching.

Sakura relaxed and turned to look at the appearing shrine. Now, she felt even more at peace. Asides from her mother's old room, this was the only place where Sakura could feel her mother's lingering presence. She used to visit the shrine everyday with her mother when she was younger.

* * *

Walking down the cement path, Sakura and Shizune saw a flawless woman praying. She was dressed in a silky black kimono that had a clan symbol embedded on the back of the attire. Sakura titled her head to the side. Wasn't that the Uchiha Clan's symbol?

Shizune nodded at Sakura who mentally wondered if Shizune was a mind-reader. Smiling, Shizune muttered in a whisper-like voice, "No, you just think predictable questions." Sakura frowned. Did that mean that she, herself, was predictable?

The woman stood up, sensing two other presences. Sakura straightened and subtly assessed the dark-haired woman. She was gorgeous, a beauty but just who was she?

Turning around to look at the approaching females, Mikoto smiled and commented, "This is a surprise." Shizune quirked her brows and Mikoto explained, "No one really comes to this shrine."

Sakura nodded in agreement before commenting softly, "It's a shame." She turned to gaze into the green forest, remembering that she was here last night. Was this lady the young vampire's mother from last night? Sakura could feel the woman's stare linger on her for a couple more seconds before she looked away.

Shizune noticed the woman's stare on Sakura but didn't do anything. She was probably curious, that's all. It wasn't everyday when someone got to see a pink-haired girl.

Descending the small stairs, Mikoto said, "Have a good time." Sakura turned to look at the fair woman and smiled as Shizune waved goodbye, feeling awkward inside. The two watched as the Uchiha woman disappeared.

Turning to look at Shizune, Sakura proclaimed, "Shizune, that lady is the woman whose prayer I will answer." Shizune looked back at the empty spot and muttered, "And just how exactly did you meet her?"

Shaking her head, Sakura replied nonchalantly, "I didn't meet her; I met her son." Shizune narrowed her eyes and inquired, "When did you meet him then?" Smiling mysteriously, Sakura shrugged with innocence as she placed a finger over her lips; she wasn't going to tell it so easily.

Shizune sighed and said with disbelief, "You left the house again?" Sakura laughed melodiously and shrugged the question away. They both knew that she acted by her own rules. Shizune shook her head, full of concern now.

"So, how are you going to handle this?" Shizune asked. After Sakura informed her of the woman's prayer, Shizune wondered how the young girl would go about it. Did she just plan on marching into the Uchiha house and waking up the man? If she was, then she'd have to come up with another plan because that would not work.

Sakura smiled and responded, "I'm still working on that." Shizune sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and Sakura defended, "Oi, don't give up on me now. What? You'd prefer that I lie to you and just say that I have everything under control?"

Shizune shook her head, thankful for the honesty. Sakura smiled in triumph, turning to leave. Shizune walked next to Sakura, planning a way for her to wake up the man.

* * *

Sighing in frustration, Sakura pounded her fist on the table. The two cups full of tea jumped causing Sakura to grow weary of her strength. She'd have to remember to keep her strength restrained.

Sakura glanced out the window. It was already night and they hadn't even come up with a single plan. This was pathetic. Sakura felt like running around and screaming out her bubbled anger. Why couldn't she plan anything?

Shizune glanced across from her and at the stressed Sakura. Who was the one saying that everything was going to be fine? As if she heard Shizune's question, Sakura lifted her chin to peer at Shizune. Shizune shifted uncomfortably under her green eyes and Sakura smiled, easing away the odd feeling much to Shizune's pleasure. Now, she was starting to wonder if Sakura was a mind-reader-hopefully, she wasn't.

Taking a sip from the cup, Sakura's jade eyes widened as she suddenly thought of a plan. Silently ranting to herself why she didn't think of it before, Sakura spotted the young vampire from last night. He was walking with a blonde man in the crowded streets.

Shizune noticed the change in Sakura's expression. Her emerald eyes were shining with confidence; she had devised a plan. That was the girl she knew, the girl who was quick to act under uncertain circumstances.

Sakura quickly got up with her eyes locked onto the unaware Sasuke. This was it. She was so close to achieving the prayer and she wouldn't let it go to a waste. She was going to prove herself worthy of a mission.

"Haruno-sama," Shizune stated in a low voice. Sakura looked down at the vampire and gestured for her to quickly follow. Sakura raced out of the tea shop and chased after Sasuke. Her jade eyes never left his chicken-butt hair. She just hoped that Shizune could keep up but she had no worries about that since Shizune was a vampire.

* * *

"Sasuke-Teme, why did you have to scare the girl away?"Naruto demanded. He was livid. Sasuke had ruined the blind date that he had set up. Sasuke glared at the blonde vampire before threatening, "Dobe, do it again and I'll make sure that every single ramen in this village gets destroyed."

Naruto stopped walking, staring at the male Uchiha. Shaking his head, Naruto exclaimed, "Teme, you are just pure evil, you know that?" Sasuke shrugged, walking towards his house. He didn't care about ramen. It was just food, noodles to be exact.

He continued to walk away, leaving Naruto to stand and watch him leave. After several footsteps, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around with his mouth open, ready to snap at Naruto, but he quickly shut it. Standing in front of him was the very same girl from last night, the one he met deep inside of the forest.

"You," Sasuke stated shortly. Sakura waved and said, "Hello, stranger, it seems we meet again." Sasuke glanced at the female vampire next to the pink-haired freak. What did she want now? He didn't want to be involved with her, especially when she was the one who kicked him in the shin.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed, annoyed by her silent staring. Sakura smiled and Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Was she mute?

Removing the false smile, Sakura said in a more serious tone, "Alright, now that I've caught you, why don't you continue walking to wherever you were going?" Sasuke stared at her questioningly and Sakura simply placed her hands on his back, forcing him to turn around and walk with her. Shizune trailed next to Sakura's side.

Suspicious, Sasuke glanced at the girl and questioned, "What do you want from me?" Holding up two hands, Sakura clarified, "Look, let me clarify something. _I_ am not interested in you. I'm not some sort of fanatic who's desperate for your undivided attention."

"Then, why are you pestering me?" Sasuke demanded, irked by her presence. Sakura explained cautiously, "You made a prayer, right?" She watched his reaction intently.

Sasuke stiffened at her statement but nodded. Smiling, Sakura bluntly proclaimed, "I'm here to answer your prayer, request, whatever you want to call it." Sasuke stopped walking but Sakura continued to walk as if he had never ceased walking.

"What?" Sasuke stated. He looked at the walking girl who was dressed in a white and red kimono. Was she really here to answer his request? Or was this some sort of stupid, random prank?

Sakura turned around, shaking a hand for him to lead the way. Sasuke examined her expression. She was dead serious. Feeling hopeful, Sasuke rushed next to her and inquired, "Who sent you?"

"Uh, you? After all, you did ask for someone to come save your brother," Sakura replied in a 'are-you-dumb' tone. Did he have short-term memory or something like that? Sasuke shook his head and asked hesitantly, "Did Kami send you?"

Knowing where this was headed, Sakura peeked at Sasuke and answered, "No, he didn't send me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "Then, who sent you?"

Not sure of what to say, Sakura stated, "The priestess, she was the one who sent me." She remembered his demanding request all too well. He didn't want Kami. He just wanted the priestess to answer.

Sasuke nodded silently, content with her answer. Sakura smiled and suggested, "So, why don't you tell me about your unconscious brother? It would be nice to know what I'm facing, don't you think?"

Shizune was relieved that Sakura's reckless but workable plan succeeded. She thought that Sakura would have come up with a more proper plan but this could work.

* * *

Arriving at the large mansion with Sasuke leading the way, Sakura arched her brows as she assessed the large estate. Indeed, they were important vampires who held power. Looking back at Sasuke who was now holding the door open, Sakura entered with Shizune closely behind.

Surprised to see an unfamiliar guest, Mikoto and Fugaku stood up. Sasuke shut the door, quickly positioning himself in between the pink-haired girl and his parents as he introduced, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, she is here to wake up Itachi."

Mikoto smiled gracefully and said, "I met you at the shrine today." Sakura nodded, remaining calm. She was standing inside a vampire house surrounded by only vampires. She couldn't afford to reveal her identity.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama," Sakura acknowledged and Mikoto exclaimed, "All the prayers did work."

Sakura pursed her lips for a few seconds before she stated, "Ah, actually, Kami-sama did not send me. The priestess did." Sighing internally, Sakura knew that the lie was going to get bigger and bigger until it blew up and everybody would find out that _she_ was the priestess.

Mikoto tensed and Fugaku muttered, "I told you, Mikoto. He has no time to spare on us." Sakura could distinguish a hint of bitterness and hatred in the man's voice. But still, she remained collected and cool.

Breaking the tense atmosphere, Shizune asked politely, "Uchiha-sama, where is the unconscious victim located?" Mikoto shifted her stare onto Shizune who was standing next to Sakura. Fugaku nodded and silently urged for them to follow him.

With Fugaku leading the way, Sakura could hear Mikoto's excited whispers as she rambled to Sasuke. Shizune and Sakura were sandwiched between the Uchiha members, leaving a small gap in front and behind them.

Fugaku stopped at the end of a lonely hallway, standing in front of a large and ancient looking door. Sakura glanced at the door before she looked at the Uchiha patriarch and questioned, "Your son is inside of this room?"

Fugaku nodded as Mikoto appeared by his side and informed, "He's been sleeping for a whole year." Sakura placed a hand on the handle and stated, "I've been told so."

Twisting the handle, Sakura stopped and glanced at Shizune, smiling before she assured, "Shizune, I'll be fine so stay here until I'm done." Shizune nodded, remaining still. Sakura entered the dark room and quickly but softly shut the door.

Turning around to take in the new environment, Sakura peered at the laying figure. Why was it so dark in the room? Moving blindly, Sakura scooted closer to the occupied bed before she glanced around desperately. How could she work in such a dark environment? She needed light.

Assuming that the window was across from her, Sakura leaned over the sleeping man and pushed the curtain back just enough so that a crack of the moonlight shined into the room. Pleased at the new source of light, Sakura glanced back down at the suddenly handsome man.

"Wow," was all that she managed to softly breathe out. He was worth saving alright. One soon-to-be-woken sleeping beau coming right up.

With the moonlight illuminating Itachi's flawless face, Sakura held her breath at the unearthly sight. He was simply gorgeous, drop-dead stunningly attractive. A vampire, indeed, he was.

Shaking her head, Sakura chided to herself that she shouldn't be ogling over a vampire. She was just here to fulfill a prayer. That was all, nothing else. And from what Sasuke had told her, it seemed like no one could remove the spell.

Smirking, Sakura felt a sense of pride. Angels were the one exception when it came to removing spells. One of their powers was removing spells, unfortunately, they couldn't cast spells. That would just tip the balance of power.

Gently placing a green-glowing hand on his cool forehead, Sakura felt his dark, soft bangs brush against the tips of her hand. He had such soft hair, especially for a man who was in bed for so long. Where was the bed hair or was he just not affected? Sakura felt a pang of envy when she noticed that he had dark, long eyelashes. Suddenly, she felt like she should check how long hers were.

Shaking her head at the childish thoughts, Sakura refocused, prepping herself mentally. She could do this, just a little more until he was awake. She could feel him beginning to shift out of the deep slumber.

* * *

Feeling a soft object touching his head, Itachi pried open his dark eyes and covered them with an arm. Why was there light in his room? Wait, why-_how_- was he awake? Most importantly, _who_ was standing next to him?

Sitting up, Itachi glanced around his suddenly empty room. He was sure that there was someone there. A few seconds later, Mikoto barged in with tears streaming down her face as she cried out, "Oh, my baby! You're finally awake."

Itachi stared at the open door, only to find Fugaku and Sasuke waiting there. Wasn't there someone else there? Where did the person go?

"Itachi, are you okay?" Mikoto asked. Quickly catching onto her oldest son's thoughts, she stated, "She saved you, Itachi." Itachi looked at his mother. The person who saved him was a female? Of course, he should've known from the softness of her hand, the gentleness and the femininity.

"Where is she?" Itachi questioned, swinging his legs off the bed. He glanced down at his attire. He was wearing the same dark kimono.

"She said that she had personal matters to attend to so she left right away," Mikoto informed. Sasuke nodded, he was there when she left in a hurry. Lying back on the bed, Itachi inquired, "Did you at least get her name?"

The Uchihas all looked at each other, realizing that they never once thought about asking for her name. Taking in the silence, Itachi sighed. Great. He didn't know how she looked like and now he just found out that they didn't even know her name. How was he going to thank her then?

One thing for sure though, he would find her. It didn't matter how long it took him.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you wish that you had a hot vampire like Itachi chasing after you? Anyways, enough of my random/dreamy question. Thanks for all of the AWESOME reviews; your participation and thoughts are well received with sincere gratitude. **REVIEW, lovely readers :) **


End file.
